Since during the ear-piercing operation the patient's skin is penetrated, hygiene and sterility is of the utmost importance. For this reason, pre-packed cassette systems have become increasingly popular. In such a system, the stud which is to pierce the ear and the clasp which then holds the stud in the ear are mounted in disposable plastic holders so that these holders can be mounted on the applicator, normally a pistol, without the stud and clasp themselves being touched by the operator. After use, the holders are discarded.
During piercing there is very often a secretion of body fluid from the earlobe. Should this fluid contact the applicator, there is a risk of cross-infection for the next patients to be treated. This problem has been addressed in GB-A-2 187 960 which discloses an ear piercing gun in which a disposable cassette or cartridge comprising a cooperating stud holder and clasp holder is mounted on a support formed integrally with the trigger of the gun. Whilst the disposable cassette covers the upper surface of the support, the side surfaces of the support are exposed, as is the gun body itself.
From GB-A-2 142 538 an ear piercing apparatus is known in which the stud is mounted in a cassette having a cover portion which covers the body of the applicator in the region of the stud. However, in this case the support arm for the clasp holder is fully exposed and can easily come into contact with the patient's earlobe.
Danger of infection exists not only for the patient, but also for the operator of the apparatus should the operator come into contact with any secretion on the applicator or the cassette itself.